


The Earring

by SyberJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: Han decides to do something unexpected.





	The Earring

Han looked quickly in the kitchen, making sure that the correct temperature was set for the dinner that he had cooking. Making a short prayer as he left his apartment, Han hoped that Luke and the kids would not arrive before he returned to it. He was thankful that Leia was busy with the Council right now, for he did not think that she would approve of what he was about to do.

Han made his way to an out of the mainstream shopping district. It was a decent one that catered to the everyday citizens of Coruscant, not the elite or the tourists. He made his way in and started looking for a particular shop he had heard about. Luckily, Han came upon a directory that listed the locations of all of the different shops in the district. He found the listing that he was looking for, and got a printout of the directions of how to get there. 

After fifteen minutes of walking, Han spied the shop. He stopped at the entrance, pausing for just a moment, giving himself one last chance to back out of what he was about to do. Into the shop he plunged. Displays of various jewelry flashed and gleamed at him, as Han walked around. He made his way over to a counter that had expensive items, kept under lock and key. A small, single earring with a white Corusca gem winked at him. If it had had a mate, he would have bought them for Leia. However, it would still be perfect for his purpose. 

"I'll take that one." Han told the clerk, pointing to the small earring. She unlocked the case, and removed the ornament. After that, she showed him to a stool, and had him sit on it. 

"What side?" She asked. She placed the earring in a small dish and poured bacta over it to clean it. 

"Left, please." Han replied. The clerk took a bacta wipe, and swabbed his left earlobe. She then placed the earring into a what looked like a gun. She then placed it against Han's left earlobe, and pulled the trigger. A pop could be heard, and Han jerked slightly. 

"Here, tell me what you think." The clerk said, holding up a mirror. Han looked at his refection, and admired the jewel that flashed there. 

"I like it. My wife is going to be rather surprised when she sees this." Han answered, as he stood up. He made his way over to the register and paid for the earring. He then headed home.

Arriving at the apartment, Han opened the door, and discovered that the Force was definitely against him. Leia, Luke, the kids, and Mara Jade were there, chatting. 

"I wonder where he went. He said that he was going to be home all day." Leia was telling the others. 

"Maybe something came up." Luke replied.

"He might have gotten bored, and decided to go down to the hanger where the Falcon is parked." Mara guessed. 

"Nope. He's here." Jaina all but yelled, flinging herself at her father as he came in the door. Jacen and Anakin were right behind her. 

"Where did you go Dad?" Jacen asked.

"I went and did something that I've been thinking about for awhile now." Han answered. At that moment, both Leia and Anakin noticed the gem flashing in Han's ear. 

"Han, what is that on your ear?" Leia asked. 

At the same time, Anakin started to say "Dad, did you go and get your ear pierced?" 

"It's an earring with a white Corucsa gem, and yes I did. Do you like it?" Han proudly replied. "I was getting tired of being complacent with the status quo. I might be settled down, and legit these days, but I'm still a smuggler at heart." 

"Han, keep it. I like it." Mara stated approvingly. "It suits you." 

The timer on the dinner went off, and the group made their way to the dining area.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from seeing pictures of Harrison "Han Solo" Ford with a pierced ear.  
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on Feb 14, 2006.


End file.
